Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+2y = -4$ $-3x+2y = -4$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+2y = -4$ $2y = 3x-4$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+2y = -4$ $2y = 3x-4$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}x - 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.